vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Seizoen 23 Week 1
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_23_Week_1" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. familie_afl5106_01.jpg familie_afl5106_02.jpg familie_afl5106_03.jpg familie_afl5106_04.jpg Familie_seizoen23_week1.jpg familie_afl5107_01.jpg familie_afl5107_02.jpg familie_afl5107_03.jpg familie_afl5108_01.jpg familie_afl5108_02.jpg familie_afl5108_03.jpg familie_afl5109_01.jpg Familie_afl5109_03.jpg Familie_afl5109_04.jpg Familie_afl5109_05.jpg familie_afl5110_01.jpg familie_afl5110_02.jpg familie_afl5110_03.jpg familie_afl5110_04.jpg familie_afl5110_05.jpg 'Aflevering 1 (#5106) - maandag 26 augustus 2013' Twee maanden na het dramatische buurtfeest kijken Jan en Linda vol ongeduld uit naar de thuiskomst van Guido. Bart is erg tevreden met zijn nieuwe job, maar komt al snel voor een onverwacht dilemma te staan. Arno stort zich volledig op het ontwerpen van een website voor Fashion en lijkt nog maar weinig aandacht te hebben voor Gail. Linda en Mieke hebben een belangrijke beslissing genomen over hun carrières. Over haar relatie met Jan is Linda plots een stuk minder zeker. Leen heeft het moeilijk met huilbaby Arthur. *'Eerste aflevering met onbekend (Arthur Van den Bossche), Amaryllis Temmerman (Greet Baele), Christophe Haddad (Gunther Poucke).' *'De aflevering begint met een tijdsprong van 2 maanden.' *'Vanaf deze aflevering is generiek 6 aangepast: Leen Van den Bossche, Linda Desmet en Niko Schuurmans werden opnieuw toegevoegd terwijl Maarten Van den Bossche werd verwijderd. Het nieuw personage Zjef De Mulder werd ook meteen toegevoegd, al maakte hij pas twee afleveringen later zijn debuut.' 'Aflevering 2 (#5107) - dinsdag 27 augustus 2013' Bart kan niet weerstaan aan de verleiding van zijn bazin Greet. Mieke laat zich door Evy en Niko adviseren over haar date met Gunther, een knappe man die ze in het ziekenhuis leerde kennen. Linda wil meer vuur in haar relatie brengen, maar Jan laat zich niet meteen van zijn meest romantische kant zien. Véronique, Trudy en Liesbeth komen in de problemen te zitten wanneer Pieter-Jan plots zijn ontslag indient in de Foodbar. Evy probeert te achterhalen met welke knappe dame Rudi heeft afgesproken voor de lunch. Jan bereidt zich voor op de confrontatie met zijn zoon. *'Eerste aflevering met Ellen Schoeters (Carla Verbiest) en Chris Pettens (mevrouw Van Ruysbroeck).' 'Aflevering 3 (#5108) - woensdag 28 augustus 2013' Linda probeert een ruzie tussen Guido en Jan te voorkomen. Bart weet niet meer hoe hij zich op zijn werk moet gedragen. Hij houdt zijn slippertje ondertussen angstvallig verborgen voor Trudy. Mieke heeft een idee om het vuur in Linda’s huwelijk opnieuw aan te wakkeren. Véronique ontvangt de eerste sollicitanten voor de job in de Foodbar. Ook Zjef, een onzekere dertiger die op eigen benen wil staan, waagt zijn kans. Anna en Albert krijgen te maken met een puberende Louise. Liesbeth maakt kennis met Carla, de zus van Rudi. Peter wordt gevraagd voor een televisie-interview over de manier waarop hij zijn job combineert met zijn gezin. *'Eerste aflevering met Jan Van den Bosch (Zjef De Mulder).' 'Aflevering 4 (#5109) - donderdag 29 augustus 2013' De date van Mieke loopt anders af dan verwacht. Bart brengt steeds meer tijd door met Greet, tot groot ongenoegen van de nietsvermoedende Trudy. Rudi ergert zich steeds meer aan Véronique en de manier waarop ze VdB leidt. Linda heeft er alles voor over om de interesse van Jan weer aan te wakkeren en laat zich onder handen nemen door Stefanie. Guido heeft zijn vader iets te vertellen en ook Louise broedt op een plannetje... *'Voorlopig laatste aflevering met Christophe Haddad (Gunther Poucke).' *'Gail Cockelaere verschijnt in deze aflevering via Skype.' 'Aflevering 5 (#5110) - vrijdag 30 augustus 2013' Bij VDB maakt Zjef kennis met zijn nieuwe collega's Liesbeth en Trudy. Veronique wil samen met Rudi meedoen aan een wedstrijd van de stad maar dat ziet Rudi helemaal niet zitten, hij wil zich volledig storten op de zomercollectie. Arno heeft heel de nacht doorgewerkt aan de website voor Fashion. Bart gaat opnieuw iets drinken met Greet. Evy is een lening gaan aanvragen om een huis te kopen. Wanneer Linda Jan jaloers probeert te maken, kan ze het niet langer houden en barst ze in tranen uit. Jan beseft dat hij te ver is gegaan. Ondertussen vloeien er ook traantjes bij Leen. Louise heeft zich stiekem ingeschreven in de dansschool. Peter geeft een interview voor de regionale televisie en de uitzending wordt bekeken door niemand minder dan aartsrivaal Bert die zich nog steeds wil wreken op Peter. *'Terugkeer van Steven De Lelie (Bert Van den Bossche).' Category:Seizoen 23 Category:Afleveringen